A Visit to the Morgue
by Kookywhocakes
Summary: A story created from a prompt I was given on tumblr. Molly is working in the morgue late at night and Sherlock comes to keep her company. It's only my second submission so it's not great. Originally started as a oneshot but may become more. Rated T to be safe. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. These belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC.


It was 10:58pm and Molly Hooper was busy working away in her office at the morgue, her eyebrows furrowed with concentration. Sherlock Holmes couldn't help but smile when he walked up to the open door and saw her. She was so hard working... he liked that. The petite brunette was so deep in concentration that she didn't realise she was being watched until her observer gave a small, polite cough. She looked up suddenly, her eyes widening in shock when she saw him, "Sherlock!" she gasped.

"Hello, Molly," he said, his voice a deep purr. He shifted from where he was leant against the door and sauntered over to an empty seat in front of the desk. "What you doing?" he queried, his eyes staring at her intently.

Molly felt a blush creep onto her face, "um.. just writing a... a r-report," she stuttered, cursing herself internally for getting so flustered by his gaze.

A crooked smile flashed across the consulting detective's face, "sounds... interesting," he mumbled, leaning back in his chair. "Mind if I stick around? I'm really bored back at home".

Molly managed a small nod, "uh, sure," she replied, happy that she was no longer alone in the eerily quiet morgue. "Not that this'll be interesting"she muttered, looking back down at her work.

They stayed like that for a good hour; the strange high functioning sociopath and the sweet pathologist. They spoke every so often, just making small comments about this and that, and Sherlock even brought Molly coffee, much to her surprise.

Finally, at just passed 12am, Molly decided she was done. She began packing her things away, Sherlock helping, when their hands brushed. They both looked down and realised they'd gone to grab the same file. Molly retracted her hand quickly, "oh, er.. sorry!" she squeaked. Sherlock just let out a small chuckle as he passed the document to her, "s'okay," he reassured her, sweeping out of the room a moment later.

Molly bit her lip, her eyes following him. 'Dammit, Molly,stop being so awkward!' she thought as she picked up her bag and scurried out of the office.

Once they were out of the main doors, Sherlock turned to her and Molly took a deep breath. "Thank you, Sherlock," she said quietly, her eyes watching her feet. "For keeping me company, I mean," she added quickly, catching a glance up at him and noticing he was watching her. That just caused her to blush more.

He smiled down at her, "it's alright," he chuckled, shuffling awkwardly on his feet.

"Um... There's just one thing,though. Why?" she queried, biting her lip self consciously.

Sherlock's eyebrows knitted together, "I said. Because I was bored."

Molly's eyes fell to the floor,her stomach clenched.'He didn't want to spend time with you, Molly. He just wanted something to waste time,' she thought, growing ever furious with herself for being so foolish to think he cared.

Sherlock noticed her reaction and felt a twinge of guilt, realising he'd said the wrong thing."It was nice though, we should do it again sometime," he said reassuringly, feeling a little better when he saw a small smile appear on her face. He didnt know why he cared so much, he just knew he did. He decided he would ponder it when he got home. Seeing a taxi cab heading their way he continued, "anyway, you should get going, it's late." Then, he did something rather unexpected; he leant down and kissed Molly on the cheek. She let out a small gasp in response and found herself frozen on the spot. "Night, Molly," he whispered, before turning on his heel and stalking away into the darkness, pulling his collar up as he went.

When Molly got home, she was so exhausted that she headed straight to bed, but once there she found herself remembering all that had happened. She couldn't even believe it. Sherlock Holmes had kissed her! She smiled as she snuggled further into her bed covers and sighed as she began to drift into slumber, hoping that Mr Holmes might pay her a visit at the morgue again tomorrow.


End file.
